Take On Me
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Yuri trade request with OC/Tayuya.


Me: A trade request! Sorry it's a little short .

* * *

Name- Mizuki Kano

Looks- Dark brown hair with a dark purplish tint, that goes to her waist, her bangs fall around her face and some fall just above her eyes. Dark purple eyes, dark tan (Not super dark, but not a light tan either). 5'6 tall. Lean, average build. Perfectly proportioned. Her ears are pierced three times on her lower ear and twice on her upper ear. Her tongue is pierced and she always has vine-like gold band ring on her right ring finger, and her nails are painted black.

Personality- Quiet, sarcastic, a tad bit perverted, gets along with almost everyone, sweet, playful, very friendly. Rarely hostile. Likes kids.

* * *

(Me: Tayuya and Mizuki are dating and they live at the Leaf Village together.)

You were outside as the kids you were watching were running around and playing on the play set. You smiled lightly sitting on a swing as they laughed and played around you being surprisingly good. Your mind suddenly drifted to your girlfriend as you smiled on the inside, soon you would be off to hang out with her.

You heard footsteps approaching as you turned quickly and smiled widely standing up from the swing set.

"What are you doing here?" you asked her surprised as she smirked saying, "I thought I'd come early and we could walk home together."

"Thanks Tayuya." you said as she waved her hand sitting on the swing set.

After a couple of minutes you were both about to bring the kids inside when there mom came walking down the road making them run over to hers.

"I trust they were good for you." she said as you nodded saying, "Of course."

"See you later Miss Mizuki." the kids said as you smiled happily waving goodbye and took Tayuya's hand in yours.

"So how was your day?" you asked swinging your hands as she replied, "Okay I guess.. Mostly lazing around the house... it seems Tsunade still isn't to keen on me leaving the village."

"Don't worry she'll come around." you said kissing her cheek as she smirked lightly.

"I like it though cause I get to relieve your stress when you get home." she said pulling you closer as you smirked lightly saying, "Yea I like that."

You felt her nibble on your ear as you groaned lightly putting your arm around her and whispering in her ear, "Let's at least wait till we get to the house."

"You're no fun." she pouted as you smirked saying, "You'll make it."

You reached your house as you began unlocking the door but felt Tayuya up against you rubbing you from behind. You moaned lightly fumbling with the keys as it finally unlocked causing you both to fall in and begin laughing. Once you both calmed down you kicked closed the door with your foot and crawled over Tayuya pressing your lips to hers passionately while her hands roamed your body.

"Someone's eager." she said smirking as you left her mouth sucking on her neck roughly.

You pulled away from her pulling her up as you both kissed your way to your bedroom. You pressed her against the wall as she pulled you closer to her and ran her hands down your back sending a shiver up your spine. Her hands slid there way up your shirt as she grasped your breasts flicking her thumb over your nipples making you arch into her groaning lightly.

You both began undressing each other until you were both down to nothing as you licked your lips taking one of her breasts into your mouth.

"Mmm Mizuki." she moaned as you played and toyed with the other one.

She pulled your head closer while you smirked against her breast letting your tongue twirl around it. You felt one of her hands go down towards your dripping entrance as she slipped one of her fingers inside you making you moan against her skin. You brought one of your hands down as well easily slipping it into her moist cavern.

She moaned bucking towards you as her legs spread more giving you better access letting you pump your finger inside her. Your bodies pressed up against one another while your fingers pumped into each other while moaning against each others skin. You slipped in a second finger as she followed your example and you put one of your hands on the wall for support as your body began to wobble.

"Oh Tayuya.." you groaned as her free hand pinched and teased your harden buds causing you to arch as close as you could.

You both began panting as your thrusts became more frantic and quick and your breathing more rigid and unsteady. Your legs began to shake as your nails ran down the wall and her back was against it supporting her.

"Uh don't stop!" Tayuya purred as her voice sent waves of pleasure throughout your body.

"Nya I'm gonna.. Oh! Tayuya!" you cried out coming as she screamed your name coming right after.

You both slid down the wall sitting against it panting roughly as your bodies slowly drifted down from there high. You closed your eyes letting your head rest against the wall as you felt Tayuya's head fall against your shoulder as she sighed happily.

"That is defiantly my favorite part of you coming home." she said as you laughed lightly saying, "I'd have to say it's my favorite too."

* * *

Me: Well that's all! I'm working on finishing up Karin for the Naruto Lemon Series so that's up next. Oh and remember to reivew ^_^


End file.
